Dustin knows everything
by Seelitz-Fan
Summary: Dustin felt ill, so he went to Quinn's room. Quinn wasn't there, so he just took a pill and went back. But the pill he took made him know everything of a person he sees, really everything.
1. Chapter 1

One tuesday, Dustin felt ill. He wanted to go to Quinn and wanted ask her, if she have something for him, to cure him. Dustin knocked at her door

"Quinn, are you there?" he asked and opened the door.

Dustin went in, but Quinn wasn't there. He looked around, to see if he can find something. He found a can. On the can there was a sticker that said "Everything pills"

"Awesome" he said and openend it.

In the can were some pills. He took one and closed the can. He went out off the room. Dustin went back to his room. He opened the door and went to the fridge to get a bottle of Blix. He opened the bottle, put the pill in his mouth and swallowed it, while he drank some Blix.

Dustin felt a little bit better, but he didnt know, that this wasn't a pill to cure everything, but a pill to see everything.

"Hey Dustin" Zoey said walking in

"Hey" Dustin said

Dustin was surprised. He list popped out, with every Info about Zoey. Her Gender, her sexuality, her grades, the last time she masturbated, really everything stood in this list only Dustin could see, because of this pill.

"Have you seen Chase?" Zoey asked

"No" Dustin replied

"Ok, then I'll search in the lounge" Zoey said and went away.

Dustin didn't believe what he saw. He pinched himself two times, but then he realized, that it's really happening.

Dustin had a plan, to use his new ability. He grinned and went away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dustin who knows everything, wanted to know, what his ability says about the other boys. He went out of his room and walked a round on the schoolyard. He just saw boys with a M or S cock. But then 2 boys popped up on the list with a L and a XXL cock. He couldn't believe it. The boy with the L cock was Michael and the XXL cock belonged to Chase. Dustin really wanted to see the cocks of Chase and Michael, but he didn't know how. If he asked Chase for it, he would tell Zoey. So he decided that he would try on Michael. Dustin saw, that the Chase went somewhere else than Michael did. So he went straight to Michael.

"Hey Michael" Dustin said

"Oh, Hey Dustin, whats up?" Michael said

"Can I ask you something?" Dustin asked

"Sure" Michael answered

"But I wanna whisper it in you ear" Dustin said

" Um, Ok" Michael answered

"Can I see your cock?" Dustin whispered in his ear

"What? No!" Michael shouted

"Please" Dustin begged

"Why?" Michael asked

"I just wanna see" Dustin answered

"Hehe... No" Michael said

"Hey Michael" Lisa called

"Hey Little Lisa" Michael called back

"Sorry, I have to go" He said to Dustin and ran away to Lisa

Dustin didn't want to give up, so he looked a bit more at the list. Name: Michael Barret. Sexuality: Straight. Loves: Lisa, Potatoe Chips, Getting his Cock sucked.

"Thats interesting" Dustin tought

Fetish: If someone swallow his cum.

"Thats quite interesting" Dustin thought.

* * *

A day after:

Dustin went to Michael's room. Michael was alone in his room. Dustin knocked.

"Hey Michael, are you alone" Dustin asked

"Yes I am, but i wont let you see my cock" Michael answered

Dustin came in and locked the door

"Please let me see" He begged

"No, I can't" Michael said

"Why?" Dustin asked

"You are too young ... and a boy" Michael answered

"Please" Dustin begged again

"No means no" Michael said

"Only a minute" Dustin begged

"No" Michael said a bit louder

"30 seconds" Dustin begged

"No" Michael said again

"20 seconds?" Dustin asked

"Nooooo" Michael answered again a bit louder

"10 seconds?" Dustin asked

"Nooooooooooo" Michael answered

"5 seconds?" Dustin asked

"If I do, won't you bug me anymore" Michael asked

"No" Dustin said smiling

"Ok, but only 5 seconds" Michael said

He opened his belt and let his pants down. He just stood there in his boxers and his sweater

"I don't wanna" Michael said

"It's just 5 seconds" Dustin said

Michael let his boyers down too. Dustin's eyes sparkled, he had never seen such a beautiful cock and such big balls.

"Can I touch it?" Dustin asked thrilled

"Hell, No!" Michael said

"Why?" Dustin asked

"5 seconds are over" Michael said and pulled his boxers and pants up again

"Please let me see it again" Dustin begged

"You said, that you won't bug anymore" Michael said

"Please let me see, I will suck it for you" Dustin said

"No .. Wait what?" Michael asked

"I know that you like it. I will even swallow your cum" Dustin said

... Michael didn't know what to say.

"I can't let him suck it. He is way too young" Michael thought

"But now I'm so horny" he tought

Dustin saw his big bulde in Michael's pants.

"Do you really swallow?" Michael asked

"Yeah" Dustin said smiling

Michael didn't want to, but he was overpowered by his lust

"Let's do it" Michael said

Michael let his pants and boxers down again and sat on the couch. Dustin couldn't believe, that he saw Michael's big kneeled before him and began to lick Michael's cock.

"That feels so good" Michael moaned

Dustin licked Michael's shaft. He also began to massage Michael's balls. Now he began to lick the glans. he licked Michael's cock till it was all wet. After it was all wet, he began to suck it. His cock was so big, it couldn't fit in Dustin's mouth. Dustin tried to take it deepthroat, but he gagged. Dustin stopped to suck it and began to wank Michael's cock. Michael moaned, while Dustin wanked his cock. Again, Dustin began to lick the shaft. After a while Dustin began again to suck Michael's cock. Dustin still massaged his balls. Michael began to moan loudly.

"I'm cumming" He moaned

Dustin heared it and began to put all of the cock in his mouth he could. Michael began to cum and Dustin really wanted to swallow it all, but it was too much. Dustin began to gag, because Michael came too much. Dustin gagged and spit some of the cum on Michael's pubes. After it Dustin licked Michael's cock clean.

"Sorry, that i couldn't took all of your cum" Dustin apologized

"It's ok" Michael said

"That must be our secret" Michael pleaded

"Sure" Dustin said.

"That felt good" Michael said while he dressed up again.

He also wanted to say something to Dustin, but Dustin already left.


End file.
